


Pregnancy Pact

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Liby gives into peer pressure and agrees to join a pact with her friends. But she can't find a boyfriend to fulfill her terms of the contract. She gets depressed and accidentally finds her parents' alcoholic soda. By the time her father finally finds her, she's a complete mess. But she's determined to prove herself to her friends no matter what.





	Pregnancy Pact

**Author's Notes:**

So, with this I finally finish the set of requests I took on awhile back. Looking ahead I have a few sin kid oneshots in progress.

They are:

Ever since Luna died in a car wreck, Lyra stepped up to be the motherly caretaker, and has since gotten much closer to her father.

Luna and her kids are travelling and stay in a motel. When the AC breaks, they're forced to get more comfortable and intimate, in more ways that one.

The Lunacoln family is watching TV when Luna and Lyra get really horny and start making out for the first time. The men end up getting pulled into the swingin' tryst of a lifetime.

Lyra carries a bucket of water through a pasture occupied by three very horny, very big stallions. What could possibly go wrong?

Not sure what I'll do next, but I hope you guys enjoy it. :3

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

PREGNANCY PACT

Liby slammed her door shut and slumped down in her chair. She grabbed her face with her hands, shaking it side to side. She blinked her teary eyes and looked at the vanity mirror over her desk.

No boy would want her. None. Zip. Nada.

She looked at the dental apparatus on her head; some monstrosity of unsexy metal and crap that made her look like... like a freak.

She grabbed her ponytail and yanked it up to the mirror, looking at all her split ends and how messy it was and how it wasn't silky like the other girls' hair.

She smacked her forehead on the desk.

Ugh! No boy would ever want to touch her! She wasnt pretty like the other girls. She was flat and unappealing. She looked like a boy. A freakish alien boy with ugly hair. Ugh.

Liby sighed.

She was always hideous but it wasn't such a big deal until her friends and she kinda... dared each other to... um...

They made a pact together to get boyfriends and...

Well, it seemed really fun and Liby couldn't deny she was really curious about it.

Sigh.

They were supposed to get pregnant, alright?

Her friends seemed confident that even Liby, the least attractive girl in their group, could even spread her legs wide enough and Billy the fat troublemaker in the back would do the deed.

They planned to drop their beaus right after it. All they wanted was the babies.

A dick is a dick, right?

That's what they told Liby when she kept being emotional about it.

Like, girl, seriously, it's just sex and pregnancy. She's overthinking it.

But Liby couldn't just... spread her legs like Tiffany could.

She couldn't sweet talk her way into a boy's home like Alicia did last week.

Liby was fourteen years old, in eighth grade, and couldn't even talk to a boy!

She was terrified of being the only girl that couldn't do it-

And she had to do it! She had to. She'd lose her friends if she didn't!

She didn't want to be alone in class. She didn't want to hurt a boy. She... sh-she wasn't even sure if she could take care of a baby...

And she was too disgusting for a boy to even think about putting his you know what in her cooch.

Liby sighed and rolled out of her chair on to the floor.

Then, Becky, the prettiest girl in her circle of friends, brought a positive test and showed them all at her locker.

Liby congratulated her, but had to hurry to the bathroom. She cried and cried about it.

The poor girl wiped her tears away and got off the floor.

No boy would ever want her. Ever.

Sigh.

So, now that she'd made up her mind that she was the most ugliest of ducklings, she got back onto her chair and got out her homework.

Math. Good. Something blah to fall into to get away from how awful her hair is and her teeth and her-

Eh, Liby headed to the kitchen to grab a drink.

She slumped toward the fridge, opened the door, grabbed whatever, shut it back. Open. Tip. Chug. Ughhh. Something fruity. Whatever.

She slumped to the living room. Homework shomework. Liby would do it some other day.

Blah...

The brunette kept chugging her drink away until it was gone.

Meh. Time to get more pop.

Liby got up onto her feet and swayed. She hiccupped and stumbled to the kitchen.

Dang, it was getting hot.

She tugged at her collar. She loosened her tie. She undid the top two buttons in her shirt.

The girl giggled as she took out another can of pop and opened it. It hissed at her and she giggled again.

By the time she had stumbled into the couch, her shirt was untucked and completely unbuttoned. Her tie was barely hanging on. Her ponytail was a wreck. Her skirt was loose.

She jumped onto the couch, spilling pop all over herself.

Uh oh!

She kicked her shoes off and slipped her skirt away cause it was ho-hicc! S-sorry, 's hot~

The shirt kinda fluttered to the ground in slow motion and Liby watched it crash land as she sipped her pop.

"Eeeee," she spoke for the little people in her shirt that just died in that wreck.

Plopping her can on the table she stood up and took her training bra off, twirling it around her finger like she was a cowgirl.

"Yee-haw!"

She flung it to the wall and bounced back onto the couch and grabbed her can and gulped more of the fruity pop down!

The girl only had her white socks and panties on, and her loose tie was laying between her small breasts.

Liby sat down and spread her legs wide. She cupped her boobs and played with them.

Hicc.

She was a guuurl, right?

A-any boy would want her cause she had s coochie. Tiff said so!

B-but they didn't.

It was confusing!

Maybe she just needed to try a different boy. Cause the boys in class were stupid and gross and mean and yuck.

Liby froze up and got onto her knees with her hands on the couch arm when she heard the kitchen's backdoor open and close.

She hid her face downward, her butt squirming in the air as she bent her upper body closer to the couch.

If she stayed really super, hicc- super still, she'd be very very quiet, cause she's hunting wabbits! Hehehe-

Oh, god! She heard a noise in the kitchen!

Jingling keys, playful humming, fridge door clanging...

Whatever it was, it was eating mom's banana cream pie! Gasp!

A foot turned around the corner and the girl shot her bowed legs out, raised her butt higher up, and hid her face down until only the eyes were visible over the couch arm.

Then, she saw an arm and then some goofy white hair-

"Hicc- Daddy!" she cried, bouncing off the couch, tripping over her discarded skirt, and flailing her arms out as she fell toward her father.

The man caught her in his arms and she looked up at him with a rosy, drunken smile.

"Hicc," she giggled, hugging him, "Hiii, dad!"

Lincoln smiled back.

"Be careful there, squirt."

The white haired man finally realized that his hands weren't on her button up blouse. They were on her bare, warm skin. His hands were under her arms, holding her; his palm was cupping an undeveloped boob.

Warning signals were going off inside his brain even as his daughter moved into him, throwing her arms around him and slouching into his stomach.

"Daddy, I missed you."

It sounded slurred, and she smelt weird. Almost like-

First things first. He led her to the couch, and yep, he saw the two cans of alcohol there.

He'd punish her after he found out why she'd been drinking, and once she sobered up.

But for now, his girl needed his care.

"Liby," he started as he pried the girl off and she fell onto the couch with a couple bounces, "W-why are you naked?"

She leaned toward him, reaching a hand out, her tie floating in front of her breasts.

"I got too hot a-and, hicc!"

She blushed.

"S-sorry."

Lincoln sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Ok, well, why don't you put your shirt back on?"

Liby shook her head.

"I-I can't. I'm so close, I, hicc- I can't give up."

Lincoln's eyebrows quirked.

"What's going on?"

The girl began crying suddenly, her cheeks turning pink in an instant. She threw herself at him, clinging to him like a second skin.

"N-no boy wants me. None will even look at me. But-"

She looked him in the eyes.

"You'd want me, right, D-daddy? Y-you'd love me... you have to... c-cause, hicc!" she sobbed, "I-i-if you don't, then no one ever will!"

She buried her face in his neck and bawled her little eyes out; all while Lincoln was speechless and unsure of what to even do.

His daughter was almost completely naked. She was wrapped around him. She was crying, and implying this was about boyfriends and sex.

Then, she started giggling.

Liby kissed his neck, and his face blushed.

"I-I knew you'd do it, Daddy."

Lincoln groaned as she wiggled her little crotch over his hardening erection.

She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes.

"I-I promised my friends that- hicc-"

Her forehead fell into his chest as she slowed down to a stop.

Lincoln heard her sob a few more times. He awkwardly touched her naked back, stroking her up and down. He tried to calm her, but he was so confused.

One second Liby was crying into his shirt, the next she was laughing drunkenly.

"Y-you'll make me pregnant so I'm not a liar, r-right?"

"What!?" he yelled, then gagged as she pushed her tie in his mouth.

Lincoln struggled against her, but she held onto him like a vise.

It only took him a few seconds to rip the gag from his mouth, but that precious time was also a distraction that Liby needed to fish his cock out from his pants and plant herself right on his dick.

"Fuck!" he cried out, feeling the tightest pussy he'd ever had squeeze around him in an instant.

Liby was crying again, gasping in pain; but smiling, laughing, giggling as she squeezed him so tight with her entire body that her father cried out in pain, too.

She could feel him deep inside her tiny body, and she cried out his name, clawing his skin with her nails.

"Daddy's giving me a baby!"

Lincoln felt his stomach turn. His daughter didn't even realize how impregnation worked.

But if he didn't get her off soon, she'd learn the truth...

"L-Liby, get off of me."

His hands grabbed her tightly, trying to lift her off his cock. But she had spilled some alcohol on herself, making her hips wet and slippery.

He ended up lifting her, only to drop her back on his dick. She screamed and squeezed him.

"D-daddy, hicc! It feels so good being pregnant!"

He groaned as he grabbed her hips again. He was so close to his limit. His hands grabbed her ass and he pulled her up.

He only had one shot to do this. Her tight pussy was already climaxing around him, and her contractions were sucking on his cock so good he'd cum in seconds if he doesn't remove her.

Right when only his tip was left in her wet heat, Liby bit his neck.

And Lincoln cried out in shock and accidentally dropped her hips back down to his waist.

Liby screamed against his bleeding throat as her pussy clenched all around his throbbing cock; as his swelling member was pushed into her cervix, nearly breaking through her hidden barrier to her womb.

Lincoln threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut and prayed.

Prayed that she wouldn't get knocked up, because there was nothing else he could do but sit there as he shot an impossibly large load into her nubile womb; her very first creampie, without protection... from her very own father.

Liby shook and held him tightly as his load kept pouring into her, she hissed as her belly started to expand, as her skin stretched to fit all his semen inside her tiny body.

Every time his dick pulsed, spilling more cum inside her, the hairs on her neck quivered and she moaned.

When they looked down at her belly; Liby being curious and Lincoln crying in shame and disgust; she looked like she was already three months pregnant.

Liby giggled, "W-wow I... I have a baby inside me. Look, daddy! We're pregnant!"

She looked at him, seeing his tears, and she hugged him.

"Aww, hicc- You're so happy, you're crying. I-I'm happy, too."

She laid her head in his neck, kissing him.

"I-I'm going to be a good mommy for your baby, Daddy," she sighed, "I love you."


End file.
